


Strange Allure

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Angel : the Series, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco notices something about the Lovegood boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Allure

**A/N: This is an Angel/Harry Potter One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Angel to Joss Whedon.**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Warning: Slash**

 **Summary: Draco notices something about the Lovegood boy.**

 **This took me just over 40 minutes to write…I'm quite proud…**

  
**Strange Allure**   


Draco sighed and flicked a stray hair from his eyes. He glanced around at the nearly empty library. It was Saturday and there was a Quidditch Match going on. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. It was something Draco did not need to watch- the only team that would be competition was the Gryffindors. Many students had gone down to the pitch despite the cold weather outside while others had stayed in their common rooms to keep warm.

Draco had decided to head to the library, taking pleasure in the quiet and empty room. The only other people here were some Gryffindors who were talking over some magazine and a few Slytherin first years. Draco's eyes fell onto a figure which walked into the library.

The boy was smaller than Draco, his brown hair long enough to touch the nape of his neck and his blue eyes were full of secrets. His clothes left much to be desired- he wore purple trousers with a black top and some strange muggle shoes.

Connor Lovegood, the younger twin of Luna Lovegood and just as loony as his sister.

It was strange to see the boy in the library though. Lovegood was a Hufflepuff and was bottom in all his classes…Draco didn't think he had ever seen Lovegood in the Library before. Draco couldn't help but watch as the boy glided in and towards the History section of the Library. Draco seemed to recall Lovegood had done well in History exams though he was never at lessons. Draco heard that he would visit Madame Pomfrey, which was a clear sign the boy was mad as no-one willing visited that woman.

Draco watched as slim finger tips danced over the spines of the books and stopped and pulled a large tome out which the smaller boy carried effortlessly to a nearby table and laid it down. Lovegood sat in the chair and opened the book while smiling strangely and Draco felt his breath hitch at the strange contentment in Lovegood's eyes.

The bag which had being over Lovegood's shoulder was placed to the floor as one pale hand reached into it confines and pulled out a strange long device that Draco had often seen muggleborns writing with followed by some parchment.

Lovegood's fingers held the device as he placed it into his mouth- his full lips parting and sucking on the object and much to Draco's horror he found himself hardening in his trousers. Lovegood leant forward and opened the book his tight black top pulling up to show pale toned skin.

Draco's grey eyes were fixed on the pale skin as his fingers ached to caress the soft looking flesh. Draco felt himself harden more as he dragged his gaze upwards over Lovegood's body and towards the boy's face. Lovegood was very pleasing to the eye once you ignored his fashion sense.

The pale skin, the blue eyes, pouty lips, lithe body which could probably bend many ways and the firm backside which was perfect…how could he not have noticed such a sight all these years? Draco stifled a moan when the object was removed from _Connor's_ mouth and he began tow rite on the parchment.

Connor's other hand came up and brushed his hair off his neck revealing the tantalising column which Draco moaned quietly at- how he would love to like that neck before kissing those pouty lips.

The moan seemed to shock Draco from his thoughts as he glanced at himself- he was hard as rock and lust coursed through him for this being before him. This was _Lovegood_ \- the freak that decided to climb the Northern Tower- without rope! Draco's eyes fixed on Lovegood again and watched a pink tongue dart from the full lips wetting them. Draco placed his hand onto his trousers and began to rub his aching cock as he silently cast a silencing charm on his table. He had never being more glad that his Father taught him how to bypass the spells in the Library which cancelled the Silencing Charm when cast.

Draco moved his hand over his clothed length and watched _Connor_ work…how could something so boring be so erotic…so alluring…Draco moaned quietly wishing his could free his trapped erection and get his release faster. Draco closed his eyes and willed something before him.

 _Connor knelt before him and smiled that strange smile which drove Draco mad as his pale hands ran over Draco's naked thighs. Draco reached out a hand and reached into Connor's silky locks and pulled the other teen down to his aching erection. Connor licked at the head which was glistening with pre-cum and Draco let out a moan as his hand fisted Connor's hair harder. Suddenly Connor swallowed his aching member and Draco gave a loud shout as the talented teen sucked hard._

Draco came with a groan and opened his eyes and looked around while casting a cleansing spell on himself. He didn't notice blue eyes looking away from him and back to the text in front of them.

Draco dropped the silencing charm when it became clear no-one was watching him or had noticed his little 'adventure'. He watched as Connor closed the book and placed his writing implement and parchment into his green fabric bag and stand while hauling the book effortlessly from the table and placing it back into its rightful place before walking gracefully from the library. Draco noted something glinting from his trousers…the hilt of a knife…how strange….

Draco would enjoy solving this puzzle.


End file.
